


Abandoned Rice

by cees



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, bad cooking turns to good cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cees/pseuds/cees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red decides to cook something for Green. Maybe nothing bad will happen. [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Rice

“Red, you know I could have it ready in around 10 minutes.”

“No.”

“Besides, it’s been half an hour already.”

Green sighed when he heard another turn down from Red, who was in the kitchen making what Green figured was bread. Red had refused to tell him what he was preparing and didn’t even allow him to enter his own kitchen. According to the cook, it would “ruin the surprise” so the scent of the food was his only hint at guessing what Red was making. 

“More like it would save it” Green had told the other. This only made Red more motivated.

To the Gym Leader, it was not a good idea to allow Red to be in charge of making him something to eat. Usually, he would be the one preparing their meals or letting Red into his cabinets when he would come from Mt. Silver. It was not a problem for Green- the times he would arrive home to a resting Red in his bed. Mostly, he had gotten used to the other’s lounging behavior. Green knew the mountain wiped his energy, only for Red to come back and snooze off. Plus it was fun when Green joined him later in the day. 

Even if it was hard to say no to a sleepy Red, there was no way Green would let him cook. There were times when Red would make himself the usual snack and it went well. However, when the dinner involved meat, fish or other foods that needed preparing- there would be an automatic no from the Gym Leader. Heck, there were some dishes that he had no idea how to make. So, Green was ready to call for help if the apartment began to light on fire. 

“Just call me if you need any help.” 

Green called to the other from the chair he was sitting on in the living room. There was the sound of a spoon being hit against the stove. “Yeah, Red...any help” He repeated to himself as he stared at the television screen across the room. Green was paying no attention to it- just aimlessly looking at the person talk about a contest. Mostly, he was focused on the noise in the kitchen. 

“Green-” Red spoke to the other, setting down the spoon in his hand. 

Green nearly ran over to Red, standing next to him as Red examined the food on the stove in front of him. “Hah, messed up a little?” Green placed an arm around Red’s waist, “Nothing I can’t fix”. He stood in silence and eyed the properly prepared rice that made Green even more hungry. _What_? He thought. 

“I was going to say it’s done.” Red said proudly.

Green continued to look at it, “It looks good.”

“I know.” 

“Try it.” The Gym Leader turned his view to look at Red, who held a spoon under Green’s mouth. He admitted, he was hesitant but Green pressed it into his mouth. Red awaited for some praise when he noticed Green raise an eyebrow. 

“Huh, tastes good too.”

“But I was going to burn the house down…” Red mocked Green’s words. 

“Whatever.” Green scoffed, “Now I can assign you rice duty then.”

“Rice? No, dinner duty.”

“This isn’t dinner!”

All that Red replied with was a shrug. He set the spoon he was holding back into the pot and sighed. Green was right, it wasn’t dinner but it was a start. Red had thought of placing some meat to cook, but when he realized that it required spice and other stuff he took some time to put together, he let it go. That is, Red let it go after he realized what he did-

“Impressed.” Green pressed himself against Red, “How about something in celebration-?”

Red beamed, “You are acting too surprised for rice.”

“It’s your cooking so yeah.”

Red only looked back at the pot filled with rice, that seemed to be cooling off due to the wait. He allowed Green to attack his face with small kisses and they exchanged a long one on the lips. Red could feel the smile and warmth of Green as they locked into kisses. “Green.” Red shook Green, who had buried his nose into the comfort of Red’s neck. “Hm?” He hummed in response.

“The food is cold already.”

“Oh.” Green stood up and faced him, “Right…”

“Who cares.”

Green let out a snicker, “Yeah.”

Being glad that Red decided not to use an apron, Green grabbed his hand and lead him to his bedroom, ignoring the dishes that Red left. He slammed the door behind Red, bouncing onto the bed and bringing the other ontop of him.

* 

“You did turn the stove off, huh?”

Green let out a happy sigh as he laid on his bed naked, with a blanket over both of them. Yeah, he found Red’s cooking for him exciting. 

“...Sure.” Red replied as he turned to face himself away from Green.

“ _Red!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the stove wasn't left on. //snicker


End file.
